


Shower Shenanigans

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mingyu and Chan save water by showering together.Or the fic where Mingyu and Chan fuck in the shower because I swear bottom Lee Chan is quite possibly the most underappreciated thing on this earth.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Shower Shenanigans

“Fuck that feels good.” Mingyu groaned as water from the shower continued spraying down on him. Reaching down, Mingyu curled his fingers through Chan’s hair and pushed the younger boy further onto his cock. Chan was more than happy to let Mingyu control the pace, working his tongue along the thick shaft as Mingyu guided his mouth along the impressive erection. 

Mingyu, wanting to get even more of his cock into Chan’s mouth, began thrusting into the wet heat. The younger boy moaned as he felt the mushroom head hit the back of his throat, he loved it when Mingyu got aggressive. The vibrations of Chan’s moans spurred Mingyu to thrust faster and it wasn’t long before he was pounding his enormous cock down Chan’s throat, the dancer extremely grateful he didn’t have a gag reflex. 

While Mingyu continued his violent assault on Chan’s throat the younger boy reached up and grabbed Mingyu’s ass, holding onto the firm globes in hopes of steadying himself as the older boy maintained his rough pace. Feeling Chan’s hands on his ass drove Mingyu wild, tightly gripping the dancer’s hair and mercilessly thrusting into Chan’s mouth. Mingyu was fucking into Chan’s throat with such force the younger thought he felt the tip of Mingyu’s huge dick in his lungs.

Loving the effect it was having on Mingyu, Chan continued playing with the older boy’s ass, massaging the firm cheeks and spreading them to rub his finger over Mingyu’s tight hole. With a final thrust down Chan’s throat, Mingyu pulled the younger boy off his spit-covered cock and turned around, shoving Chan’s face between the round globes.

Chan didn’t waste a moment before beginning to lick at Mingyu’s hole. The rapper growled as he felt Chan start to rim him and reached back to force the other boy’s face even further into his ass. The dancer ate Mingyu’s ass like he hadn’t been fed in weeks, licking at the tight muscle before managing to worm his tongue inside. 

Mingyu braced himself against the wall of the shower with his free hand as Chan began fucking his tongue into the older boy. Unable to resist the urge to touch himself, Chan began stroking his aching cock as he wormed his tongue deeper into the other boy. Chan carefully worked a finger into the tight hole alongside his tongue, the stretch making Mingyu let out a loud groan. 

Chan continued toying with Mingyu’s ass, finding the older’s prostate and pressing hard against the bundle of nerves as he continued fucking into the rapper with his talented tongue. The dancer’s assault on his prostate had Mingyu moaning so loudly Chan worried they might be heard over the sound of the shower, but he didn’t dare stop. 

All of the stimulation was pushing Mingyu towards his orgasm at an alarming rate. Wanting to cum down Chan’s throat, Mingyu pulled the other boy away from his ass and spun around. Without giving the dancer any warning Mingyu forced Chan to deepthroat his enormous cock, burying Chan’s nose in his pubes and firing shot after shot of thick cum down the boy’s throat. 

Chan greedily swallowed Mingyu’s load, not pulling off of the pulsing cock until he was sure the older had finished cumming. With a final kiss to the glistening head of Mingyu’s cock Chan stood up, immediately being pulled into a passionate makeout by the older boy. 

Chan knew Mingyu wasn’t finished, the rapper had a recovery time that would make a sixteen year old jealous and sure enough it wasn’t long before he felt Mingyu’s dick hardening against his thigh. Breaking his kiss Chan spun around and placed his hands against the wall of the shower, arching his back and pushing his ass out in hopes of drawing Mingyu in. Unable to resist Chan’s beautiful ass Mingyu walked over to the younger boy and dropped to his knees, spreading the thick cheeks and slipping two fingers into the tight hole. 

Mingyu watched in awe as Chan’s hole greedily sucked his large fingers inside, pushing deeper into the dancer and making Chan whine loudly. Chan continued whining as Mingyu began expertly stretching his hole, finding Chan’s prostate with ease and abusing the bundle of nerves. 

It wasn’t long before Mingyu added a third finger, Chan crying out as he felt his hole stretching even more. Mingyu didn’t hesitate to drive his fingers into Chan without mercy, reducing the younger to a drooling mess in a matter of minutes. Chan’s cock was so hard it practically hurt, the head an angry shade of red and Mingyu, taking pity on the younger, wrapped a hand around the throbbing shaft. It didn’t take five strokes before Chan was cumming, whining loudly and covering Mingyu’s hand with cum. 

While Chan was coming down from his orgasm Mingyu withdrew his finger’s from the boy’s spasming hole. Mingyu wiped Chan’s cum all over his cock, figuring it would make a fun lube. After quickly checking and making sure the dancer was okay to continue, Mingyu lined his monster cock up with Chan’s prepped hole. Mingyu hissed as he pressed into the impossibly tight heat of Chan’s hole, continuing to slowly push inside the younger boy until his entire 10 inch cock was buried inside Chan’s ass.  
Chan took his time adjusting to Mingyu’s enormous cock, well aware that once he told the older boy to start moving Mingyu wasn’t going to be gentle. After a few minutes Chan nodded to the rapper, Mingyu slowly pulling out until just his tip was left and slamming back into Chan as hard as he could. Mingyu began aggressively fucking into the dancer, Chan whining helplessly as Mingyu abused his hole. 

Chan knew he would have bruises on his hips from how tight Mingyu was gripping them but he didn’t care, too lost in the pleasure of the massive cock filling him to care about anything but the way Mingyu was fucking him. Reaching forward, Mingyu pulled Chan against his chest and began kissing the dancer as he began searching for the younger’s prostate. Mingyu knew he found it when Chan moaned loudly and clenched around the fat cock continuing to pound into him. 

The two passionately made out as Mingyu continued fucking into the bundle of nerves, reaching down to once again wrap his hand around Chan’s cock. Mingyu stroked the younger boy in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the precum covered tip of Chan’s cock as he pounded directly into Chan’s prostate. 

Chan bit down on Mingyu’s lip as he felt his second orgasm tear through his body, the older boy fucking him through it as Chan sprayed cum all over the wall in front of them. The sensation of Chan’s ass spasming around his was too much for Mingyu, the rapper pushing Chan against the wall and violently fucking into the boy’s hole as chased his own orgasm. 

Just before he came Mingyu pulled out, spinning Chan around and pushing the boy onto his knees. Mingyu stroked his aching cock in front of the younger’s blissed out face and with a loud grunt Mingyu felt his orgasm wash over him, painting Chan’s face with globs of cum. The two were panting heavily as they came down from their highs, only to be yanked back to reality by someone pounding on the door. 

“Other people would like to shower you know.” Jihoon’s voice filled the bathroom as he shouted.

“Y-Yeah sorry, give me five minutes.” Chan replied. Jihoon grumbled back a fine and walked off as Chan looked up at Mingyu, gathering some of the rapper’s cum onto his finger. “We should probably go. He’ll break down the door if we’re not done once he’s back.”

“Yeah let’s go.” Mingyu agreed as he helped Chan to his feet, pulling the dancer into a brief kiss before turning off the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask why but for some reason this fic took me like a week to actually write. Either way I finally wrote a seventeen fic and I'm truly shocked it took me this long because I have so many feelings about this group.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
